


Darkness Rises - Optimus x Reader

by BabyPandu



Series: Love, Life, and a New Home [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Freeform, Loneliness, Military Families, Mother Hen Reader, father away over seas, help---, just you - Freeform, mother died in car accident when you were little, optimus feels bad for your dad being gone, optimus guardian, protective Reader, raf turors you cuz math is hard, responsable reader, senior highschool reader, starts on the first episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPandu/pseuds/BabyPandu
Summary: You and your father just moved back to your old neighborhood in Jasper, Nevada. But before you could spend any time in your new home with him, he is sent off over seas. You do your best to live alone, having recently turned 18. Going to school, seeing old friends, getting tutored... and having encounters with giant mech alien life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I can do transformers justice. I've loved transformers for so long, and Prime is by far my favorite tv series. I've never wrote fan-fiction for it though because... well I've been really scared I won't do it well.

**_____Prolouge_____ **

 

"And you're sure you'll be alright?" Your father persisted with his concerns, helping you bring the last few boxes into the house.

"I'm sure I'll be fine dad." You said with a smirk playing on your lips. Placing the last of the boxes inside your new home.

"I just hate being sent off like this... I haven't even gotten to unpack a box with you and I'm already being shipped away from you. They really didn't wait, " His voice came with a sigh. " You turned eight-teen and they took the first chance they got to send me off again."

Your eyes soften, pulling your old man into a hug. "I know dad... I'm going to miss you, but I'll be alright. I'll call you every day after school, and who knows maybe some of my old friends from elementary school are still around."

He smiled, ruffling your hair. "You're a good kid... your mother would be so proud of you."

 

* * *

 

 

_**Three Weeks Later** _

 

The sound of a small remote control car hummed slightly under the sound of your phone playing some random radio station songs. Your eyes fixed on a calculus textbook that started to look more like a foreign language than that of numbers and equations. You sat at the bottom of a wash, an area where floodwater is directed to a larger stream that will lead to an area out of town. Luckily Nevada was in a dry season so you and your tutor had a place to hang out. High above you, up the hills on either side of the wash, was a bridge that had been closed down for repairs a few weeks ago. Raf always came here, but he said you could accompany him.

After your father left a few days before school started, you dove wholeheartedly into your classes. The passion and drive you had for school at that time was unbelievable.. until the end of the week. All the energy you thought you had was quickly gone, senioritis hitting hard after only a few days. You started to fall on your classes already. But by the time you started trying again you were already lost on what your class was doing.

One of the kids in your class though, the smallest kid in your class, his name was Rafael or Raf. He had skipped a few grades and had been allowed to move to the pre-calculus class you were in. It amazed you how someone so much younger than you could be so good in math. You two had gotten along quickly, him being more mature than the other juniors and seniors in the room. Add to the fact that no one talked to either of you really. You were new, and he was a freshman.

He offered to tutor you after seeing you struggling. He was the only friend you had so far after coming back to Jasper. You thought you would see one kid from grade school, but so far they were all new faces. Not that you were complaining, Raf was a great kid. His family was a bit strict on him. His mother didn't quite trust his new senior friend, whose 'father was surprisingly out of town'. You tried to explain to her that he was military, even showing her your ID, but she was not having any of it. You had to move to secretly being tutored in Raf's driving ground in the wash.

"So... this is a fraction. How do I add these again?" you questioned, scribbling down what you thought you were supposed to do in the equation.

"What? How did you get a fraction? You were supposed to multiply that." Raf answered with a stifled laugh, stealing a glance away from his toy car and to your paper.

"I knew that..." your reply came after a fast moment of erasing pencil marks. You could feel the kids grin on you before he went back to his toy car, and you back to your work. After a few minutes of scribbling down the proper way to do your calculations, a default ringtone came from beside you. Raf stopped his mimicking of the toy cars engine noise to quickly pick up the phone and answer his mother.

"Hi, mama.... Racing. Right up the street-..OK. Just Five more minutes?..." He paused as his mother spoke. You could make out the muffled words only slightly. "No... I'm not with her. She had a club after school."

The call soon ended, leaving you eyeing him curiously when he went back to his racing.

"I appreciate you doing this for me Raf... I know you don't like lying to-"

A sudden scream and roar of a motor cut you off from the rest of your sentence. Raf and you both looked up as a bike flew over your heads to the wash in front of you. You were filled confusion as the teen quickly got off the bike, almost speedily wanting to get off of it.

"Wow..." Raf's voice barely audible.

"You have no idea..." The mystery teens voice came, faltering like he had just been through hell. Both you and Raf stood, walking over to him.

Before you could even muster a word, the loud rev of an engine was heard far above the wash. As you made your gaze look where the sound came from on the hill, two purple metallic muscle cars came into view. They revved the engine again, in a way that almost seemed threatening. The two cars floored it down the hillside at a high speed, when coming to the end of the hill where the wash dives into a vertical drop, they leaped off.

In a flurry of movement, you didn't understand the vehicles before you had transformed into two giant mechs. Though they were around 100 yards away, you could tell they were huge. Their bodies roughly two stories tall, towering over you three. Their faces were mostly silvery, but a thin line cut through the silver, where vivid red shone through.

The same transformation noise sounded behind you, hesitant you turned to see the motorcycle had too transformed into a mech. This one was more slender, smaller even. Its features were less jagged, looking very feminine throughout its body.

"This ends here cons!" A female voice erupted from the mech closest to you three.

The stranger helped guide you and Raf away in a run from the action. Once close enough to the sidelines, you watched. A cascade of sparks and screeching metal sounded as the smaller bot began to go in a one on two fist fight. The fight was quickly turned around, the slender bot forced to back up as sounds of laser-like shots firing at them. One shot landed, sending them flying back into a prone state on the ground.

The rest was somewhat of a blur. You remember another large bot coming and joining the fight. A muscular yellow and black car that transformed into a mech before your eyes. The stranger did his best to guide you and the younger boy to a sewer drain in the wash. Gathering your things fast you all ran in, footsteps shook everything around you. Looking back you saw a sharp-fingered metal hand reaching in for you guys, you felt the harsh tip of one of the fingers scratch your back before it was violently pulled away.

Much after that, you don't remember. The three of you ran down the tunnel until you came out in another wash. Your car was parked nearby between the two washes, and you drove the other two home. Not much was said, at least from what you remember. When you got home, you don't remember sleep coming easily to you. Tossing and turning, each time you closed your eyes you saw them. The giant mechs, you could still feel your bones vibrating from the steps they made. Your fists clenched as you tried to calm down. You did have a math test tomorrow after all....

 

The school day went by faster than you would have liked. Once the bell rang, you didn't feel quite as eager to get out of class. Closing your notebook and tucking it underarm, you made your way lazily out of class. You navigate your way through the now empty halls of Jasper City High, to and down the front steps of the school. The only two in sight are Raf and the mystery boy from the day before.

"Listen, Raf, let's just forget everything that happened-"

"Jack look!" Raf exclaimed, the hum of an engine made you stop in your tracks. Staring as a yellow and black muscle car pulled up. It sounded of a few strange sounds, almost that of the old speak and spell toys before it's side door popped open.

"It... wants us to get in?" Jack mumbled softly in disbelief.

"No just us," Raf said looking back to you with a grin. "Yours is over there."

You were too stunned to object to the young boy pulling you into the car with him. "How have you been?"

You heard Jacks muffled objection as the car closed its own door and drove off. You sat in the driver's seat, automatically buckling yourself, but finding it almost haunting to see the car driving without your hands on the wheel or your feet near the pedals. You heard the car give more strange sounds to which Raf would respond like they were having a conversation.

"Can you?-... Do you understand him?" You asked looking over to Raf with a raised brow.

Raf gave a nod, still smiling brightly."Yeah, I don't know why, But I can."

"Where is he taking us?" You questioned trying to keep your calm. If the 12-year-old wasn't scared, then you shouldn't have a reason to be...right?

"He said that we're going to meet a guy named Optimus Prime and that he will explain everything when we get there."

Raf continued to talk to the bot you sat within as he drove far out of the city limits. Not bothering to watch where the car was going to continued to watch the world around your move. Your sight of the desert landscape was quickly cut off as you entered a metal tunnel. The engine echoed in the tunnel until the car came to a stop.

The door opened for you, a few beeping noises to follow.

"Thank you.." you mutter softly as you climb out of the front seat and stepping back quite a bit. Raf was quickly by your side, you rested a hand on his shoulder. The bike from before pulled in moments later, Jack and the foreign exchange student climbed off. Both vehicles transformed into the large mechs you remember from the day before. Only then did you notice the two other giant beings in the room. One was huge, bulky and green. The other had a pleasing orange and white color scheme, but he looked at you with as much distrust as you look back at him with.

"I thought there was only three?" The orange mech questioned after counting you.

"Haven't you heard? Humans multiply." The female mech quipped.

The others start to introduce themselves. Why were they so trusting of these things? When all eyes were on you, you found no choice but to do the same.

"You can call me [Y/N]," you said, eyes averting the gaze of the robotic ones locked to you.

Miko, the exchange student, ran up to the larger green bot and began to question him many small stupid things. It was then that Jack moved to speak, looking up in question to the Titans.

"So if you guys are robots... who made you?" 

The orange and white bot rolled his eyes with a groan."Oh please." 

You moved to Jack's side, to support him, only to cut yourself short when the small tremors of another giant mech entering the room. Looking up you saw him. Red and blue and far taller than any of the other bots. The length of your body was the length of this giants forearm. Your eyes locked on his as he took a moment to sudden the four of you. You knew for certain this was Optimus Prime.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." His voice rumbled deeply in an almost soothing way if he wasn't two stories tall that is. "Also known as Autobots."

You found your voice finally, speaking up. "Why are you here on Earth?" 

His blue eyes locked onto yours, he only took a moment to find the proper response to your question. "To protect your planet from the Decepticons."

Your eyes went back to the female bot as she spoke, to further explain who the decepticons where. "The jokers who tried to run us off the freeway last night."

 

"Okay. Why are they here?" asked Jack, stepping ahead of you, almost protectively. 

 

"A fair question, Jack. In part, they are here because our planet is uninhabitable. Ravaged by centuries of civil war." 

"A war?" You found your mouth move with the question without really thinking. 

"A war for most, over control over our world supply of energon. The fuel and lifeblood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike. The combat was fierce and endured for centuries. In the beginning, I fought alongside one who I considered a brother. " Optimus said on."But in war ideals can be corrupted. And it was thus that Megatron lost his way."

It was suddenly that it dawned on you that these were aliens. ancient giant aliens. Once that had gotten so lost in a war among themselves that they needed a new home. 

"Is there going to be a quiz?" Miko commented, with a frown, you jab your elbow softly into her side. 

"So what is Megatron or any of this... have to do with us?" Jack asked what you were all thinking. 

Optimus gave a hum of thought, his eyes looking off to something only he saw. "Megatron has not been seen or heard from in some time. But if his return is imminent as I fear, it could be catastrophic.

* * *

 

 _ **One Attempt to Save Cliff Jumper Later**_  
   
  


You sat next to Raf, your legs dangling off the edge of the metal steep. After most of the bots left, to what you could understand them trying to save their own, you had decided to take a breather. Going through everything in your head was a mess. The other kids talked to the orange and white giant, who you soon learned his name was Rachet. He seemed mostly annoyed with the four of you being in the base. You could understand very well why. None of you belonged here. It was all a misunderstanding that you were there right? 

Pulling off your backpack you thought it best to do some homework while you were doing nothing. After staring at the same set of unsolved problems for almost an hour the perplexing sound of the ground bridge reopening caused you to look up. Barreling through the cascade of blue and green was the four other bots, in a high-speed chase with the tail end of an explosion. 

You watched things play out, almost like you weren't there. Rachet was concerned with Arcee after their run in trying to get back a fallen friend. The other children seemed confused why these robots could feel things mentally and physically. But you it seemed obvious that they were alive just like you. 

The medic bot soon ordered Arcee to take a decontamination bath after finding something odd on her hand. During the air of silence, Jack took his chance to speak with Optimus. The conversation turned to parents being worried about you all out after curfew. 

"Earth customs. I  had not considered. But the issue of your safety remains." Prime mumbled. The leader then began to assign guardians to humans. Bulkhead to Miko. Bumblebee to Raf. Arcee to Jack, through some protest. And you...

The prime looked down at you, the soft blue glow of his eyes seemed to pierce through you."If Rachet is indeed busy, I shall take you home myself."

You gave a nod, packing your things away and climbing down the latter to the ground floor. Everything was once again larger than life while not being elevated. The others were already filing into their transformed guardians and most on their way to leaving. You looked up to Optimus, your knuckles white in their grip around your backpack strap. 

Soon the giant metal titian before you was soon compacted down into a fairly large semi. Red and blue flames adorning his sides. The driver's door opened, as his voice greeted you to enter. It took a few tries before you managed you heave yourself up the step to get into the front seat. Prime waited for you to buckle before his engine roared to life. The pure power you felt around you was astonishing, vibrating your very being. You hugged your backpack to your chest while he drove, founding out soon that neither of you was much for talking.

Five minutes of silence passed when he finally broke it. Saying your name to get your attention first."Are you the oldest of the four?"

It took you a second, Jack... You swore you remembered that name.... He looked familiar too. But you couldn't put it together yet. You did know he was a junior from the classes you saw him go to at school. Miko was a sophomore, and Raf just started his freshman year. So yes. You were older.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure at least." You said more timidly that you would like to admit . 

Within a few minutes you had navigated Optimus to your home. When he opened his door to step out you searched for your keys to the house. Your face paled as you shakily stepped out. What were you going to do, when had you dropped them? were they still at school-

in your car... locked in your car.


	2. Chapter 2

This wasn't any good at all. You continued to check your pockets in hopes you just misplaced them on you, but to no avail. You might have to go through one of the back windows- no. Dad put locks on those because he was afraid of a silent break in. You groaned, knowing even if you walked back to the school you couldn't get into your car because the keys were locked inside. You would have to call a mechanic in the morning and tonight, just hope there was enough money in your account to play for a hotel room.

You turned, surprised to see the large red and blue semi still parked where you had gotten out. Was he waiting for you to go inside. A few more moments passed before his door opened again, a silent command for you to come back in and explain yourself. You might as well tell him, walking back and clambering back into the front seat. Your face was flushed, but at this time you couldn't tell if it was from the cold or sheer embarrassment. 

"Is there a problem with your door?" The auto-bots voice filled the cabin. 

"No. Nothing wrong with the door, I just forgot my keys in my car at school."

"Would you like a ride there?" He offered after a moment of silence.

"You don't have to do that." You say quickly, still feeling incredibly nervous around and inside these alien robots. "Plus, they;re kind of locked inside the car. So I'll have to call someone in the morning to get into my car."

All was quiet or a long while before the bot finally broke the silence."Where will you stay for the night then?"

You hummed in thought, thinking of the various hotels in the area. "There's a few hotels around, I'll be alright."

The new quiet that came about was more tense, as if the bot was suddenly worried for your well being. You didn't want to assume anything though, after all he really didn't know you, and what was a tiny human to a titan like him. 

"If you insist, I shall take you to your residence for tonight." The door beside you closing and his engine roaring to life. 

You could have just walked there, but figured he wasn't going to take no for an answer. You pulled out your phone and mapped the closest and cheapest hotel, then navigating him there. Once there you could tell while a night stay was so cheap. It was more of a No-Tell-Motel than a hotel. But, it was only one night, then tomorrow you would be back in your bed at home. Optimus didn't seem to be a fan of the hotel either, taking a minute before opening his door for you to get out. Before you started walked you heard him speak behind you.

"Be careful." He said simply, closing his door and waiting by the lobby of the hotel while watching you check in. Once paid and given your key you made your way around to your room, catching out of the corner of your eye the bright colored auto-bot leaving the way he had came in with you. 

 

The night wasn't as bad as you thought it would be. The room wasn't nice by any means necessary but you were able to sleep. In the morning you called a mechanic, and they said they could come by after school was out to get your keys out of your car. Only bad part about everything was that you would be wearing the same cloths you wore the day before. If you managed to get to school early you could possibly change into your extra pair of cloths you kept in your gym locker.

After tiding yourself in your room, slinging your backpack on and leaving the room only to see the bright red and blue colored auto-bot in his vehicle form by the lobby. It caught you by surprise to say the least. How long had he been there? Was he waiting to take you to school? That was very sweet but you were also capable of walking to school on your own. Once you turned in your key in the lobby, you made your way out to the now open doored bot. Climbing in with a morning greeting. 

He returned the greeting as you buckled up, but his voice didn't fade into an awkward silence like normal. He instead asked you a question. "If i may ask, it occurred to me last night that no one else was in your home to let you in. Do you live alone?"

The question didn't catch you off guard, people asked you that a lot, and you always answered the same way."My dad's in the Army and overseas right now, so it's just me right now."

He didn't comment on the new information, unlike most to everyone you told. Most people would ask how you manged to live alone, why weren't you lonely. Things along those lines and others asking why your mother wasn't there. It was a harder topic to bring up. You always told people that she wasn't around. Optimus didn't seem to bring that up though, either not knowing a lot about human family mechanics or thinking it was already a sensitive topic. Either way you were glad to doge the question for now at least. 

The rest of the ride was quiet while he drove you to school. Luckily he got you there fairly early, he opened his door for you but you were suddenly dawned with the uncertainty if you were going to the auto-bot base after school again. "Am I meeting you after school to go to the base?"

"For now I would like you to come to the base whenever you can yes. What time does school finish?" 

"School normally ends at four p.m, but I have the man coming after school to help me get my keys out of my car. Could you meet me at my house around four thirty?" You asked, the question coming out softer than the rest of your words. 

"Of course. Be safe." The deep voice finished the conversation simply. The door shutting behind you before starting to drive off. A sigh followed, this was a lot to handle within a few days.

"Hey [Y/N]!" Raf's voice came after the shutting of a corridor and a few familiar but odd beeping noises. You turned to see Raf running up and the yellow bot drive off. A smile came to your face as you waved to the freshman.

"'Morning Raf, how's auto-bot witness protection serving you."

"Bumblebee is awesome! He said that he was going to play video games with me later after school." Beamed the young boy, a bright happy grin on his face. 

"Sounds cool, you two seem to be getting along well." You commented, holding the door open for you Raf to walk into the school first.

Both of you walking down the halls, he seemed to be following you on your way to the gym, probably not knowing he was following you. 

"Yeah, what about you?" He piped up after a few minutes of walking quietly.

"What about me?"

"You and Optimus, are you guys getting along too?"

You thought about it for a moment, trying to get the right answer. It's not like you weren't getting along with your guardian, but he was kinda stuck with you. Rachet didn't want to watch over any human, seeming not too particular on being around humans, and he didn't look like he wanted one bot to struggle watching after two humans. So with him putting himself into watching after your well being, it was going better than you thought. You two managed to speak in small sentences to one other, though most of your time around the leader of the auto-bots was in quiet. But you weren't buddy buddy with him like Raf and Bumblebee were.

"I suppose so, but not in the way you and bumblebee are." You said in your best way to explain. 

Raf looked at you, almost seeming worried for you. You both had questions wanting to be asked but it didn't seem right the right time. He soon realized he was following you away from his first period and said his farewell before running off before the bell rang. 

The rest of the day went by as normal as any other day. You changed your cloths before heading to your first period English Creative Writing class. Onward to your next classes then math, where you normally ate with just Raf, you were joined with Jack and Miko. It was strange having the others there. They tried to talk about the bots, but you warned them that it may not be the best course of action to talk within people that probably would listen in. Miko talked about her passions, doodling and death metal. Everyone else was quiet as they listened. 

While at lunch you were more confused on who Jack was. He looked familiar, and the name rang a bell, but there were a bunch of people named Jack around the world. Could just be a coincidence. 

After lunch you finished up the rest of your classes, where you and Raf normally met up by the busses, Jack and Miko also followed now. Instead of the four of you filing onto the bus, the others found their new guardians parked not to far away from the school. They all left and you waited for the mechanic. You waited and waited, looking at the clock to notice it had been nearly an hour. Giving the company a call you soon found they miscalled a different number to tell you they couldn't come today and would have to reschedule for tomorrow. 

With no choice other than to walk home, and wait for Optimus. Your phone lit up with a new call while you walked, looking to it you saw it was a call from your father. The call didn't last long, he asked how you were doing. You told him only the good things, knowing he didn't need to stress over your well being over there. You didn't bring up the fact you slept in a hotel and locked your keys in your car. The call didn't last too long, he soon had to leave to go back to bed. You both said your farewells and I love yous.

After hanging up you come up to your home, the large transformed mech waiting for you in your driveway. Having noticed you walking up the drivers side door opened for you. Climbing inside was a bit easier the second go around, sitting down and buckling up.

"Hello." The familiar monotone voice came, the next statement sounding more of a statement that a question."You're late?" 

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I was waiting for the mechanic but they never came, after calling them they said they had to reschedule for tomorrow." You sighed. "Sorry to make you wait so long."

"It's alright, I'll have Rachet connect your cellular devices to communicate with us via com-link. It will be for emergencies or situations much like this." Optimus said before his engine started, vibrating around you as he started out the drive way and down the road.

"Alright, thank you." You manage softly and rest your head back. Closing your eyes with a sigh. The hotel wasn't cheap, and god knows you weren't looking forward to spending another night at that cruddy hotel. Specially since this next night was going to chip into your food money for the rest of the month. You ran a hand tiredly through your hair. You hadn't even noticed that within your short recess into your thought that prime had already gotten you back to the base. The ride seemed a lot shorter when you weren't paying attention. 

The door opened for you and you hopped out, still feeling uncomfortable knowing you were riding in a living vehicle. You made your way up the ladder where you climbed to the small over hang you and the others had calmed as your own human area. The others, despite being out of school for nearly an hour now, were no where to be seen. You assumed they were all out bonding with their new guardians. You didn't find yourself jealous, you were glad you weren't bothering the prime anymore. He was the leader of the auto bots. he had better things to do than entertain or look after you. You had homework to do anyway. 

You found a corner in the deemed human area, curling yourself with your backpack on your lap. You pulled your folder of homework out, resting it atop your backpack. You didn't work on your homework for too long until you felt the wave of exhaustion wash over you. The hotel room didn't offer you a good nights rest, having gotten little to no sleep what so ever. You didn't expect to fall asleep, hunched over on your backpack, but it didn't surprise you when it happened.

 

Prime had left the main room for a while, having some minor things to tend to before returning. While he wasn't necessarily the best people person, having some difficulties talking in a casual one on one, he did want to attempt to get to know the human under his care. He returned not too long after leaving the main room, his optics scanning for you, only to catch sight of your sleeping form. You looked quite uncomfortable, your form hunched over with your head resting on your backpack and school work. This brought up a question to the prime on how good the place you had stayed to recharge had been. You did seem a bit drain on the ride from your home to the base. He didn't feel to comment on it though.

The question now though was whether to wake you or not. He wanted to let you rest, but he knew that was not going to be a good place for you to recharge. The prime dwelled on his options, all the while keeping his optics trained on your sleeping form. His berth in his chamber was cushioned, while overly large for you, he assume it would be better than the squishy human body sleeping on hard concrete. He decided on his action to take, slowly make his way over.

You blinked your eyes back open at the sound of someone saying your name. Groaning in a nearly asleep state still, doing your best to clear your fuzzy vision. On opening your eyes you saw the autobot leader, somewhat hunched over and studding your curled up body. 

"Oh...I'm sorry." You mumble out in a slur. 

"It's quite alright. Are you still in need of recharging?" his voice rumbled above you while you worked on scrubbing the drool of your homework folder.

"What?- no I'm alright." you said in soft reassurance. Sure you were tired and wouldn't mind going to bed early, but you didn't want Optimus to worry for you. 

You heard him rumble out a hum like sound as he seemed to mull over a thought. "In any case, would you like a more privet place to work on your studies?"


End file.
